Immortal Souls
by KittyandKat
Summary: Sequel to Shadowy Figures! Strange things started happening that day. The day of Alexandria's fifth birthday. Skylar suspected Malik but shook it off, thinking he is dead. But you can never truly kill a spirit, can you?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure why I'm posting this now, but I have had the idea for this specific sequel in my head for quite some time. So, I figured, why not post it? **

**I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" two girls screamed into my ear. "WAKE UP!"

Groaning, I sat up, not ready to tackle the day just yet. Late night is the only time I had to wrap gifts out of the careful ears of my daughter and sister. Because if my little sister found out about the gifts, she would tell my daughter, and that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?

Today was the fifth birthday of my child, Alexandria. Alex, Ally, or Alexis, as most people call her. Rarely do we use her full name, unless she's in trouble. That's when Mommy shouts, "Alexandria Isis Rains!" But I rarely do that. She's a pretty good kid, other then having a tendency to break things.

My sweet Alex resembles me so much in her appearance. Our eyes share the same sapphire color, as our skin shares the same golden tan tone. She even has my curly ringlets. The only thing that resembled _Malik _was her hair color. Her hair color was the same sandy blonde as Marik's and Malik's. She didn't bear any other resemblance towards either of them, rather one in particular. This relieved me greatly, but I still can't help but think about how she came to be when I hold her or sing her to sleep after she had a nightmare. Malik still haunts me, in a way. Even though he's dead, he's still here.

After I found out I was pregnant with Alexandria, I immediately took my little sister and moved out of Ishizu and Odion's house. I refused to become even more of a burden then I already was to them, no matter how much they insisted I wasn't.

I used the inheritance I got from all of my dead relatives strategically. I put Pandora and myself on a plane back to America, for one thing. Finished high school. Since there wasn't much of the school year left and I only missed a few weeks, I made up the work and graduated. I wasn't valedictorian, but I graduated. Then I went and chose a college close to where I went after my parents moved out of Egypt. I sold my old house and chose to relocate to a smaller house, since the house I grew up in brought back too many memories for me to stay in any longer.

School started, I got a job, and my pregnancy continued on it's tormenting way. When I was a week away from being due, my boss deemed that I was unfit to work when so close to giving birth, and gave me the next two weeks off for the delivery and bringing home the baby. I had a job down at the local factory, a management position. It only required a high school diploma, so I managed to get it after working there for about two months. Of course, I quit when I got my job at the high school. I'm an English teacher for 9 - 12, and I love my job so much. Besides a few bratty teenagers, it's amazing to work there.

Ishizu and Odion came the week before I was due as well, so they could be there for the birth. They have since accepted the fact that I was keeping the baby and not putting it up for adoption. True, I had my own internal battle with that decision, but I couldn't be gladder that I chose to keep her now. Ishizu, seconds after I gave birth, broke down into tears at the sight of her eyes. Odion ended up having to escort her out to calm her down a bit, before coming back in and comforting me too, because I was bawling as well.

Enough with past memories. I have to get ready for a day full of little children and party balloons. How fun.

I sat up sleepily before the two little girls tackled me; their smiles stretching from ear to ear. How they can be this perky in the morning is beyond me. Of course, I've never really been a morning person.

"Mommy! Today's my birthday!" Alexandria squealed in my ear, straining my eardrums.

"I know it is sweetie. Now please get off of Mommy, you two. I have to make a special birthday breakfast for a special birthday girl." I said. smiling at Alexandria as I said that, causing her smile to become bigger, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Mommy, do I get to eat the special birthday breakfast too?" Pandora asked sweetly. Yes, she calls me Mommy now. Our real mom died when she was two, almost three, so she really doesn't have a good recollection of her, therefore identifying me as her mother. I don't have it in me to dare correct her.

With the two girls clinging onto my legs, I shuffled to the kitchen in my ratty pajama pants and an old t-shirt. My kitchen is small, but there's enough room for me to cook and I don't really need a lot of space. I only have to cook for three and two of those three are small children.

"Ok, Ally, it's your special day. What do you want for breakfast? Your choice." I said as I hoisted Alexandria up on to a dining room chair. Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought over the possibilities.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes." she finally demanded, rubbing her stomach to add effect and giving me the puppy dog look. I really do have a tough time saying no to that.

Giggling softly at her puppy dog eyes, I nodded my head, my curls bouncing in my face.

"As you wish, birthday girl." I said, ruffling her head.

Thank goodness today was a Saturday, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pull off the party later today. I can't take any time off of work because I'm already saving up for Christmas (today was October 5th), and the inheritance funds were untouchable. I say untouchable as in I'm not touching them unless necessary, because that money is what I'm going to use to put Alex and Pandora through college. Plus, it's back-up money in case I lose my job or something. There's plenty in there to last us for a few months, if not a year.

I quickly got out the recipe card that I had also gotten from my grandmother (I've gotten quite a bit of stuff from her, like more recipes and family heirlooms and stuff like that). After throwing together the ingredients, I poured the batter on to the warmed skillet and turned to my girls. They were preoccupied with the TV (SpongeBob SquarePants) and not paying attention to much else.

I felt something cold, almost like a hand, brush down my spine, sending jitters up and down my body. I immediately turned around, but no one was there. As I expected. I studied the air, as if some spirit would pop out and say, "Boo!"

I'm not sure how to describe what just happened, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. It was... eerily familiar. The touch... it was almost like his...

Shaking my head, I scolded myself. I must be paranoid! It couldn't have been him! He died along with Marik when he killed himself!

Just thinking that sent a wave of sadness through my body, but I shook it off. That was almost six years ago, Skye! But the memories make it seem like it was only yesterday.

I had that odd feeling, as I flipped the mouth-watering pancakes. The feeling that I was being watched. Yet, the blinds were closed and the only other people that could were Pandora and Alex, who were still watching TV. What could it be?

That's silly! Who could be watching me? Of course, I believe in guardian angels, but this... this feels like someone sinister was watching. That eerie, horror-movie feeling that they get before they are murdered. Like Malik... but how could Malik even see me? Shouldn't he be in the pits of Hell, burning for all time?

Stop it, Skylar! You're just having pre-party jitters.

At least, that's what I assumed. What else could it be?

Those thoughts lingered in my mind for hours after, while I drove to get some last minute party items, when I went to pick up the cake, and when I tried to ignore them. The feeling that I was being watched still floated around in the back of my head, but I did my best to push it out of my mind.

Ishizu and Odion aren't able to make it for Alex's birthday, on account of work-related issues they had to sort out. They didn't really specify what it was, and I didn't ask. It wasn't any of my business, anyways.

I wondered if I should call them when I get home, at least. Maybe they'll have enough time to listen to me worry over nothing.

The two eager little girls wouldn't stop begging for me to stop at McDonald's for some food, and after dragging them through Wal-Mart for two hours, I was too exhausted to object. It was Alex's birthday, anyways. She deserves to be spoiled. Besides, they were both slender kids and we don't eat out often.

Pulling into the McDonald's drive-through, I took a glance at my purse, where my cell phone was sticking out of its pocket. Yugi, Tea, Seto, basically everyone I knew, had called me while I was trying to pick out party hats to inform me that they were going to take the time out of their Saturday to come and visit. Joey's probably coming for the free food.

My fingers reached over to it, and I flipped it open. I should at least text Ishizu. Odion doesn't have a phone, I don't think. I haven't spoke to them in a long time.

It had to wait, because we had to order. Of course, the two little girls wanted kids meals, and I ordered a chicken salad. My figure has gotten curvier then it was back when I was eighteen, considering I've had a child. I'm not fat, not even chubby. Just curvier. I didn't feel like gaining any more weight, and since the rest of the food I'll be consuming today will be utter junk, I didn't get a 6-piece chicken McNugget meal like I did whenever I came here. Their salads are ok, so I figured, why not? It's somewhat healthy for you.

After paying, I sent a quick text to Ishizu, saying, _When you get the chance, call me._

Once all of the food was handed out, we were on our way home to set up for the party, which was to begin in a couple of hours. The girls were considerably quiet in the back, all busy munching away at their food.

The drive home was excruciatingly long and tiresome. I was already ready to go to bed, but I have a long, long afternoon ahead of me. I'll just make a pot of coffee when I get home and call it good.

When I entered my house, it was surprisingly cold, considering it was so warm outside right now. Surprisingly warm for an October afternoon. I didn't remember turning down the AC before I left the house.

"Mommy, it's cold!" Alex complained as she ran over to the couch to sit down.

"I know, I know. I'm turning up the AC." I insisted, dropping the groceries on the counter on the way to the controls.

My eyebrows raised when I read the dial. It was supposed to be 75 in here... it certainly doesn't feel like 75.

"What in the Hell..." I said, turning it up to 80.

I didn't notice a difference in the next ten minutes as I put away the groceries and did the dishes. Alexandra and Pandora ended up getting out some blankets and snuggling on the couch together, engrossed in the movie I had played for them to keep them distracted. Whatever works, I guess. I'll let them play outside when I'm setting up out there.

As I finished washing a big frying pan, another cold breeze ran up my leg, almost like a freezing cold hand. The frying pan fell from my hands and back into the sink, splattering water and soap everywhere.

"Mommy? What was that?" the girls questioned as the loud noise distracted them from the movie.

"Nothing, girls." I told them, and they accepted my answer and turned back to the movie.

My mind reeled as I cleaned up the splattered water and soap. What in the Hell is happening around here? First it gets to be freezing in my house, then what feels like a hand keeps on touching me!

I really need to talk to Ishizu.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love me them reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for whoever reviewed! **

"I'm just worried, Ryou." I sighed as I took a sip of water. We were standing in the kitchen, surveying the party from afar while talking in hushed voices. I'd prefer if nobody else really knew about this, because who knows? This could be something huge, or this could be nothing at all. My guess is that it isn't the latter, as the events seemed way too eerie to just be nothing. The only reason I chose Ryou to talk to is because he is the one I trust the most that is here at the moment. I'd tell Ishizu or Odion, but neither of them are here at the moment, and Ishizu hadn't had the chance to call me back yet.

"I'd be worried a bit too, Skylar. Everything does sound a bit strange." Ryou soothed, his eyes flickering over to where the children played. Joey had gotten married to a nice young woman with light brown hair and big brown eyes, and they had two kids, twins, both three. One boy and one girl. They really enjoy playing with Alexandria. Not so much Pandora, since she is seven, almost eight.

"I'm going to try to stay out of the house tomorrow, besides around noon because a maintenance guy is coming around to check the A/C." I said as I popped a potato chip into my mouth, chewing it slowly, not tasting it. My eyes were trained on his face, mainly on his eyes, trying to read his emotions.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't tell anyone else about this?" Ryou asked, concern coloring his tone as he ran his hand through his fluffy white hair.

Today he wore a white and blue striped shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, his general outfit. At least he doesn't feel overdressed; even I didn't dress up today. I wore a pair of lighter blue jeans and a tank top with sky blue and gray stripes, my hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"Positive," I said. "I'm probably just being paranoid. Probably from the stress of work and Ally's birthday." And it could very easily be that, too. It's been tough trying to keep up with work and two children who are both active in just about everything. Dance classes, birthday parties, you name it. I didn't want them to miss out on anything as children. Alexandria and Pandora both have a love for dance, though Ally prefers those upbeat songs, while Pandora prefers more lyrical types. Honestly, if I have a tough time affording the classes one month, I'll dip into savings to pay for it. I absolutely refuse to let money get in the way of them dancing.

I fought the urge to tell him what I truly thought; Malik was coming back. I'm not sure how, nor I'm sure when he will (probably soon), but I'm almost positive he will. The eerie feeling in my gut is too prominent to be caused by paranoia alone. Something has to be happening.

"Ok, Skye." Ryou said, and I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me. "Maybe, since you want out of the house so badly, we can spend the day together. We haven't come close to hanging out in a long time."

I certainly hope that he isn't implying that as a date. I'm sorry, but after what happened, I'm not sure that I want to date at all. I still think of Marik at night, before I manage to go to sleep. It doesn't happen that often anymore, but when his memory is the most vivid, I'll allow a few tears of sorrow to slide down my cheeks before I manage to close my eyes. Then the nightmares of Malik begin, sometimes replays of old nightmares, sometimes a reliving of the night he raped me, sometimes new horror shows of him torturing my little girls. I'll wake up screaming sometimes, waking up the girls and causing them to run in to investigate.

"Why not?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "The more the merrier." I added. "I'm taking the girls along, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, that's fine. They're good kids." he flashed me a smile, one of those smiles that just soothes you on the inside. Comforts you. Maybe this is why I like hanging around Ryou so much. He knows how to make me feel better.

As he started to turn around and walk away, I caught a hold of his shoulder.

"Wait up, Ryou." I took a deep breath. "Thanks for listening to me. I probably sound crazy to you, but I just had to get that off of my chest."

"It was no big deal, Skye." he assured, patting my hand. "It's good that you said something. That way, if something actually does happen, we'll at least have a heads-up."

"Yeah." I chuckled. Like knowing this would give us much of a heads-up. Right, let's go with that. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome." he said. "By the way, Bakura says hi." With that, he took my hand off of his shoulder, turned around, and walked away from me, his fluffy white hair bouncing behind him. My eyes followed his retreating back as he rejoined the party, as he talked to Yugi and Tea merrily. Yes, those two _finally _got together. I even heard from a little birdie that Yugi is planning on popping the question soon, too. I can truly say that I'm delighted for this. They both deserve a happy ending, and that happy ending is with each other. I can't say I'm not jealous, either. Marik or I never got our happy endings with each other.

Putting the best smile I could manage on my face, I pranced back out to join the little children in opening Alexandria's presents, the eerie feeling lurking in the back of my mind.

**I hope that you liked this chapter, even though it's shorter for my tastes. I want to update a lot tonight and I have to get started, but I clicked on this first and just didn't want to stop working on it. **

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't gotten around with another update in over two months! I totally forgot about this story! **

**There might be a few things that don't make tons of sense, because in the first version, there are changes I plan on making that I'm applying to this story. Nothing important in this chapter, just a nickname. You'll probably notice that you've never seen her called that before, but if you don't, hey, it's all good. **

**I hope that you like it, and please REVIEW! **

"Ally, hon, can you pick up those paper plates?" I asked my daughter nicely as I turned away from the kitchen sink. I've spent the last half hour cleaning up after that party, and it would've taken longer if the girls didn't pitch in. They aren't doing anything complicated, only picking up trash. Pandora didn't feel very good awhile ago, so I sent her off, leaving Alexandra and I by ourselves.

"Mommy, can you sing?" Ally asked as she started picking up the plates. "You haven't sang in awhile."For some reason, both the girls loved to hear me sing. No matter the tune, they just liked listening to my voice. When they're sick or woken up because of a nightmare, I'd sing to them until they fell asleep or calmed down again. Sometimes I just sing around the house, when I'm cleaning or grading papers. They'll generally join me, if they know the song. They sometimes prefer some songs one day and different songs the next. Sometimes from a different category, sometimes just random songs.

"Well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked her as I turned back towards the sink. I had forgotten to get paper cups, so I had to use glass ones. So now the kitchen sink is full of dishes to be washed.

"Sing... um..." she started, obviously deep in thought about it. "Sing Because of You!"

"Whatever you say, birthday girl!" I said, smiling to myself. The eagerness in her voice just made you smile.

I cleared my throat slightly, took a glance back at Ally, and began.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself,_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far,"_

Ally joined me for the chorus,

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you _

_I am afraid,"_

I let Ally sing by herself for the next part, though she sometimes stumbled over her words since she still has a hard time pronouncing some of them.

"_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake _

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with," _

I joined back in for the chorus.

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I was by myself this time.

"_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing," _

Ally joined me for the last part.

"_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid,"_

"Because of you... because of you..." I sang by myself.

Alexandra was strangely silent. She generally gives me a compliment on my music or asks me to sing a different song. It was odd of her not to.

"Ally, do you want me to sing..." I asked as I turned around, a dripping wet glass cup in my hand.

As soon as I saw him, the cup slid from my hand, crashing and shattering onto the floor.

Holding my child, hand clamped over her mouth, grinning evilly at me, just like I remember, was Malik.

"Hello, Skylar," he purred.

"No... you can't... how...?" I stammered, taking a step back as my face paled greatly. I could feel my body start to tremble in fear. How can he be back?

"I can't? I can't what? Be here? Well, obviously I'm standing here. How can I not be here?" he asked mockingly, still holding Alexandra. She struggled in his arms, tears running down her terrified face. Her eyes looked at me, crying for help.

"Let go of her!" I commanded in a voice I never thought I had. I wish I could use that voice during class when people don't pay attention...

"Of our daughter? Why would I want to do that? She could get hurt on all that broken glass!" he said sarcastically, barking out a laugh. Wait... how did he figure out Alexandra was his?

"Skye, I was your very first and only. Who else would be the father?" he chuckled again. Ally's tears disappeared, instead her face was one of confusion. I had told her that her father was gone, and that he wouldn't be coming back. I told her that because she didn't need to know who he truly was. At least, not until she was older.

"How are you back?" I asked after swallowing back vile that had started crawling up my throat. I crossed my arms to keep them from shaking too badly.

"I made a little deal with a very specific demon." he explained. "A bargain, more or less."

"What?" I asked in confusion. With a very specific demon? What did he mean by that?

"That specific demon just so happened to be the ruler of the Damned, Aiden." he chuckled. "I have to do him a favor, and in exchange, I get to have my body back and retain my shadow powers. There was only one catch, though," he frowned. "A meddlesome catch, but I'll easily be able to eliminate it."

"What's the catch?" I asked curiously. Me and my curious mind... I can never seem to remember that curiosity killed the cat.

"Nothing of importance." he said with an air of indifference. I knew that it was a total lie, but how would I find out the catch? It could help me, in this situation. "Now, let's hear about you."

His eyes glowed a brighter lavender, and soon I saw that my feet left the ground. With a shriek, I was carried over the broken glass and set in front of him.

"How's life been for my Egyptian gypsy?" he asked. "Besides raising this little brat."

"She is not a brat!" I insisted, louder then intended. "Her name is Alexandra!"

"Alexandra, huh? Nice name." he noted. Now would be a good chance to run, but with my daughter still in his clutches, that just wasn't an option. No, I had to at least get her and Pandora out of the house and to safety before I worry about myself.

"I've been watching you this morning. The hand that brushed up against you? The cold air?" he said. "Those were all me."

So, my superstition was right. Ryou did have a right to be a bit concerned. Malik was back!

My mind flickered back to my sister, and I prayed to God that she was sound asleep in her bed. If she were to come out... well, I'd prefer not to think of what would happen.

"Now, I'll ask again. What have you been up to? Any new boyfriends I should know about?" he asked teasingly. I couldn't tell whether that was meant to be a joke or if it was meant to scare me. Probably the latter, but who knows?

I shook my head quickly before he started assuming things."

Alright, that's better then nothing." he said slowly. "Nobody new. Not ever since Marik, eh?"

I shook my head again. Well, if you don't count pointless dates that my friends keep on trying to set me up on then no, nobody else. At least Allaina had the decency to back off when I didn't like the first guy she tried.

That's when I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Skye, I think I left my wallet here earlier, have you seen... it..." Allaina started as she walked through the door, her words slowing down as she took in the scene. The broken glass, my sobbing daughter, Malik. Her face paled and her eyes widened.

A strange look crossed Malik's face, and he smiled sinisterly.

"Well, well..." he started. "Looks like my job was made ten times easier. May I thank you for walking in now, Allaina?"

"What... no! You can't be here! You're dead!" she snarled at him, crouching into a defensive position. Her hair, tied into a high messy bun on her head with little hairs framing her face, didn't even dare fall into her eyes, which were glaring daggers. Oh how I always admired her ferocity.

"Well, I was, but I made a deal with someone." Malik said again, and I could hear the irritation in his voice. "And you just so happen to be part of it."

"What?!" both Allaina and I said at the same time. What she part of the favor? Or was she the catch?

"You remember Aiden, right?" he asked. Allaina looked puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened as she understood. She nodded her head and blew out a long sigh.

"What did he do?" she asked slowly, getting out of her position and rubbing her forehead.

"What's he talking about, Lainey? What's going on? Who's Aiden?" I asked her rapidly while still rubbing my daughter's back. Luckily, my sister hadn't made an appearance yet. And I hope she stayed that way.

"Listen, there are parts of my life... that I haven't told you about." Allaina started slowly. "It happened within the last couple of years. I promise I'll tell you everything, but we have to get you out of here!"

"Don't worry, Skylar isn't going anywhere and I have no plans regarding her tonight." Malik said with a sneer. "They involve you."

"Me? What in the f*ck did Aiden do?!" she snarled. I quickly covered my daughter's ears when she cussed.

"We struck up a deal, while I was down there. I deliver you to him, safely, might I note, and he gives me my own body so that I may collect both you and Skylar." Malik explained slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"That idiot..." Allaina hissed under her breath. "Why can't he take no for an answer?!"

"Wait a second... so you have to take Allaina to this Aiden guy, and in return you get your own body?" I asked slowly, but surely. A plan was starting to form in my head. Quickly, I set down Alexandra, before murmuring in her ear, "Go to your room and lock the door. Wait for me or Sissy to come get you."

With that, I pushed her gently towards the hall. I straightened up to face Malik.

"Well, there'd be a problem if you couldn't get to Allaina." I started. Allaina immediately picked up my drift. She immediately edged towards the door.

"And why wouldn't I be able to?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because..." I started. Before I leapt on him, tackling him to the ground, and screamed, "ALLAINA! RUN!"

**Bam! A super super long chapter to make up for my absence! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw, no reviews :(.**

**Please enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

The minute that my body landed on Malik's, Allaina bolted out the door, her hair flying behind her. I didn't know where she was going, but any place would be better then here. If she runs fast enough, then she might be able to out-pace Malik and get to safety. Well, as safe as she will ever get in this situation. Maybe she can find some sort of sanctuary where he can't touch her.

Malik snarled and threw me off of him. My back made contact with the wall and I fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I had hit my head on the wall rather hard as well. It throbbed with pain, and I am sure that I will have quite a bump in the morning. If I even make it to morning, that is. Who knows? Maybe I ticked Malik off enough for him to want to kill me this time.

I buried my face into the carpet, not wanting to see Malik's surely enraged face. I didn't want to face him. Not now.

"Skylar!" he snarled in fury, and yanked on my hair with extreme force. I was forced to my feet and had to look him in the eyes. His face was contorted with rage, his Millennium Eye glowing even brighter and he looked absolutely psychotic. He gave me a slap to the face, leaving my cheek stinging and red-hot. I raised a hand to the offended area, attempting to look away from him.

He glared into my eyes, and lifted his hand for another strike. I immediately cringed away from him, now terrified. Surely he will beat me bloody for this one.

He shook his head and sighed, lowering his hand. "You're still just as beautiful as I remember. Just a little curvier, but that just makes you all the more sexier."

Now I do know what's going to come next. He's going to... rape me again. And now there wouldn't be a way to stop him. Wasn't he about to hit me? Would I prefer that.

"I will deal with you later." he said. "Now I have to go chase down Allaina. If you leave, I will just find you again. So do not even bother. Otherwise your punishment will be even worse, for both you and the children." he said, before releasing my hair. I slumped back down to the ground, my eyes watching his shoes. He quickly petted my hair for a moment, before straightening up and turning around.

Oh no! My children will be punished with me! I can't let that happen! They did nothing wrong!

The minute he closed the door behind him, I bolted up and towards the phone. Wary of the glass, I stepped over it and dialed the first person I could think of; Ryou.

"Please pick up..." I chanted into the phone as it rang once, twice, three times...

"Hello?" Ryou answered, sounding confused. "Skylar?"

"Ryou, I was right! He's back!" I screamed into the phone. "He just came!"

"What?" Ryou said as I heard him bolt up from wherever he was. "He is?!"

"He made a bargain with the King of Shadows! If he brings Allaina to him, then he gets to keep his body!" I said quickly. "She came back to my house to get her wallet when he was explaining this. I had my daughter go lock herself in my sister's room and I tackled him to give Allaina the chance to run!"

"Wait, so he is after Allaina? Why does this King of Shadows want her?" he asked in confusion. I heard him rustling around, and the jingle of car keys.

"By the way Allaina made it sound, the same reason that Malik wants me." I explained as I stepped over the glass again to go to Pandora's room.

"I'm coming over!" he announced.

"No! I have to get out of here before he comes back! You cannot come!" I exclaimed quickly as I opened up the door. The room was empty.

My cell phone buzzed in my hand, meaning that I received a text message. I held the phone away from my face and quickly checked it. It was from Allaina!

_Grabbed kids on way out. _she typed. Apparently it had to be a quick message. _Run. Get to church. Bring clothes. See you there _Get to church?

"Allaina just texted me! She has my kids, but she says to get to church." I said in confusion as I reread the message.

"That's it! The church is holy ground! He won't be able to bother you there!" Ryou exclaimed.

"That's where I'll go! I'll call you when I get there, ok?" I said. "I have to go. Can you call around and tell everyone what's going on? I'm really going to have to rush here."

"Sure. Bye, Skylar. Stay safe." he said, and I could sense the honest worry in his voice.

"I will try." I replied sadly. I knew in my heart that I would never be safe forever, but for now would have to do. "Bye, Ryou."

I snapped the phone shut and ran to my sister's closet. I grabbed a big gym bag from there, and started stuffing it with clothes. When it was about half-way filled with a little bit of everything, I ran towards my daughter's room.

I packed all of the clothes I could fit into her bag, plus some of their toys. Now it's time for me.

I grabbed my gym bag out of my closet, and filled it with as many clothes as I could. Then, I ran to the bathroom to grab the toiletries. As much as I could pack went into my bag. Next stop was my safe. I kept a little safe under my bed where I keep a couple thousand dollars, just in case something where to happen with my bank account. I grabbed everything out of there and stuffed it into my bag. After grabbing my purse and my phone charger, I was gone.

My car seemed an eternity's run away from my house now. After I quickly locked the door, I threw the keys back into my purse and dug out my car keys as I ran as fast as I could, with two bags full of clothes and a purse full of other crap.

I threw the bags into the backseat and started the car, before backing out of the driveway and tearing out of there.

The closest church was a couple of miles away, which so happened to be where I go. Maybe Allaina went there. I'm not sure what she would do for clothes, since I doubt a lot of mine would fit her.

I sped faster and faster, glancing in my rearview mirror for cops. Luckily, there were none, so I pressed harder on the gas pedal. It was starting to rain, and I saw a streak of lightning across the sky.

Along with the rain, tears started pouring down my cheeks. Memories, memories of everything that has happened to me before, flooded into my mind, and I cried and cried and cried. Cried for everything that has happened, cried for what will probably happened, cried for what could have been. And everything is my fault.

**I hope that you enjoyed this! Please please please do not be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's me!**

**Thanks for the one review that I did get! I do love those! I really hope that there are more people reading this story!**

**I had most of this chapter typed up, but my computer randomly shut off on me! So now I had to go and retype it... ugh. Anyways, here it is!**

**Please enjoy!**

The church was a rather small building, with a short bell tower looming over the houses surrounding it, casting an eerie shadow in the thunder storm. What made up the majority of the back wall was a huge stained glass window. It was truly a magnificent sight. The room where service was held faces that window. When the sun comes in, it gives off an almost magical feeling.

I do help out around the church, actually. I clean up there on the weekends, every Saturday before service besides today. So, they gave me a key to the place.

I ran out of the car, grabbing my bags along with me. I quickly tugged the keys out of the ignition and made a break for it. I didn't bother locking my car.

When I ran towards the side door, I about dropped down and passed out in fright when I saw three shadowy figures standing by the door.

"There you are! It's cold out here and Pandora doesn't feel good!" a distinctly female (and annoyed) voice exclaimed. I breathed a sigh of immense relief and started walking again. It was only Allaina.

"Whatever you did to distract Malik worked." Allaina continued as I unlocked the door for them. "He never even managed to catch our trail. Aiden's going to be pissed at him!"

She chuckled, which came to me as kind of creepy. But it's Allaina, so I just brushed it off. She can get like that sometimes.

I nodded, saying, "I came as quick as I could."

The door pushed open, a safe refuge from the rain and from two certain demons. I have not met this Aiden guy, but he sounds just about as good as Malik. If you note my sarcasm, please.

"Are you sure we are all safe here?" I asked her uncertainly as I walked inside. I knelt down just as Alex ran into my arms, burying her dark face into my semi-damp hair. My sister stayed at Allaina's side, her face pale and her breathing hitched. Oh dear... she really is getting sick, isn't she?

"Come here, sweetie!" I said, beckoning her over to me while keeping one hand on Alex's hair, stroking it slightly. "Now, tell Mommy what's wrong."

"My throat is scratchy," she answered in a meek voice as she walked over, wrapping her arms me as well. "And my head is achy."

I couldn't tell because of the cold rain water covering her if she had a fever or not, but that wasn't my main concern. I had some Tylenol in my bag if she needed it.

Allaina, who had remained silent, decided to answer my question.

"Positive." she replied. "This is holy ground. Demons can't come in here. Haven't you ever watched any of those ghost movies?"

I just glared at her, but continued patting both of my children's heads, murmuring soothing words to them. Alex was terrified beyond her wits, while poor Pandora just did not feel good. Poor baby, she had to get sick now.

"We can't stay here forever, can we?" I asked as I released my children, Alex wiping her eyes off with her hands and Pandora yawning.

"No, I realize that. But for now, this will have to do. We can try and leave in the morning, around dawn. As long as we avoid dark areas, we should be fine. The sunlight is very uncomfortable for demons." she explained. "If we move far enough, we can crash at a motel somewhere. We just have to keep moving."

"Until when?" I asked bitterly. "We can't run from them forever."

"I know that." She huffed out in irritation. "We have to keep moving until we find Ra's light!"

That brought me up short.

"Ra's light? What are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.

"There is someone, somewhere on this Earth, that is the embodiment of Ra himself. It can be male, female, anybody. Someone with golden blonde hair," she started, ticking off a finger, "so we aren't it, obviously."

My hair is dark brown, while Allaina's is more of a sandy-blonde now (her hair lightened up considerably in the summertime). So obviously we are not Ra's light.

"So how is the embodiment of Ra going to help us?" I asked her.

"If we can get him or her to release Ra's light at just the right moment, we should be able to get rid of those two demons." she said, her eyes narrowing at the very thought of them.

"Allaina? What happened between you and this Aiden?" I asked her. I didn't mean to pry, I really didn't, but this information may help enlighten me as to who we are up against.

She blew out a long, slow sigh.

"I guess that it is time to tell you, isn't it?" she asked, more to herself than anything.

"Take your time." I soothed.

She sighed again, before starting.

"About a year ago, when I moved, I felt that creeping paranoia. You know, when you think that you are being watched. It turns out I was," she chuckled dryly. "My house was haunted by demons. Aiden, specifically. I'm not sure how or when he came to that house, but he did. And that's how he found me." she took a deep breath. "I didn't really notice anything was truly out of the ordinary until it was too late. I was kidnapped by him, forced down to the Shadow Lands. Well, Shadow Realm. Whatever you want to call it. He wanted me to be his bride, but of course I refused. Long story short, I called on the sympathies of his younger sister and she got me out of there. The end. Haven't heard from him since."

She didn't continue after that, so I assumed that she was done, leaving us in silence. Being forced down to the Shadow Lands must have been absolutely horrid for her.

The sound of a slamming door jolted us out of our separate reveries, causing her to leap up in front of us and me to jump in front of the children. They huddled together in fright, unsure of what the noise was.

The sounds of footsteps echoed towards the room we had traveled in. The person must have used the other entrance.

Allaina started shoving us in the opposite direction, hissing under her breath about who-knows-what. We were heading towards the basement, the safest place that we could be.

The person spoke before we got there.

"Skylar?"

I. Froze.

We all turned around to see a soaked, but alive and breathing, Marik Ishtar. His copper Egyptian skin was slick with rain water, his sparkling lavender eyes took us all in disbelief.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. Waiting for this apparition to be gone. To disappear. Because the Marik Ishtar I knew was dead. I saw him die myself! He died in my very arms!

Wait... the catch that Malik mentioned... maybe that's it! _Marik _is the catch!

"Marik?" I asked, stepping away from Allaina and my children. She let me go past her, with herself staring at Marik in shock.

"It's me." he said, running his long, tan fingers through his sandy-blonde hair, similar to Allaina's.

Tears starting to leak out of my eyes, I sprinted towards him and threw myself into his arms.

"MARIK!"

**I hope that you guys liked this! Don't be silent readers and REVIEW! Let's get five reviews now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only one review :(. But oh well! That's okay! I am still back with another chapter after over a month! Sorry about that, everyone! **

**I hope that I start getting more reviews, and I also hope that you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Marik, Marik, Marik..." I whimpered into his broad shoulder, my clothes and skin getting wet from his damp clothes.

"Skylar." he repeated, burying his face in my hair. We simply stood there in silence for a few moments, taking each other's presence in.

"The Hell?! You were dead! I was at your funeral!" Allaina shouted, breaking the peace that had finally settled over us. Marik and I broke apart, turning and looking at her. Alex and Pandora looked up at Marik with a mixture of fear and curiosity. With tonight's events, I don't blame either of them for being a little frightened at the sudden appearance of a man that looked strikingly similar to the one from earlier.

"Give me a chance to explain, Allaina." Marik said, keeping an arm around me. As if to make sure I won't run away.

Allaina's shocked blue eyes flickered from Marik, back to me, then back to Marik. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"I am really sick of all of this magic," I heard her mutter under her breath. "It gives me a headache."

I laughed, causing my kids to in turn stare at me in disbelief. I stopped my laughter and disentangled myself from Marik, beckoning my children forward.

"It's alright, girls. He's a good guy, we can trust him." I said in a soothing tone. "Come on, now."

The kids, slowly but surely, removed themselves from Allaina's legs, who looked after them warily. She obviously did not trust Marik, because he had been dead. For all she knows, this could have been a trick. But I knew, deep down, that this was my best friend from years ago.

Pandora's eyes held a sparkle of faint recognition, while Alex's eyes held fright but faint curiosity.

"This is Marik." I introduced, kneeling down to their eye level. Marik mimicked my action, though it was a bit harder since he was so tall.

"Hello." Marik greeted. He eyed Alex warily, then turned back to me. I knew what he was trying to ask before he even opened his mouth.

"She is my daughter, Marik." I said. "Alexandria. Alexandria, this is an old friend of Mommy's, Marik."

"But..." she started, staring at him. "He looks like the other man."

"Honey, it's a very long story that I promise I will tell you someday. Just not now." I smiled.

She studied him with her five-year-old eyes, pondering whether to trust him or not.

"Daddy?" she questioned quietly, her eyes flickering between him and me. Earlier... Malik basically announced he was her father. Why would she think that Marik would be him?

I sucked in a breath, while Marik just smiled a cool smile.

"Yeah. I'm your daddy." he said, beckoning her forward. She smiled, giggled, and ran into his arms.

Marik and I exchanged looks, but we didn't say anything to each other. When I saw a slight flicker of happiness in his eyes, I smiled slightly and turned back towards Alex, who was squeezing Marik as tight as she could and chanting, "Daddy." over and over again. It hurt me seeing Pandora and her go without a father. If we could just find the embodiment of Ra and defeat those two demons, we could just maybe have a semi-normal life. Marik and I would get married, move into a bigger house. Birthday parties, holidays... maybe we could even have some more kids. I only saw a flash of that life, but I knew that I wanted it. Not just for me but for my children and for Marik, too.

My eyes flickered to Allaina, who was staring out the windows into the pouring rain, deep in thought. I did hope deep in my heart that we would defeat these demons not just for my family, but for hers as well. She wasn't married, didn't even have a boyfriend, but she had her older brother and her parents. Maybe if we do win this battle she could find someone who she could spend the rest of her life with.

I shook my head and all thoughts out of it. We needed to figure out what we were going to do.

"Okay, so back to business." Allaina said, striding back over from the window. Alex and Marik separated, and the little girl gave Allaina an angered look. Allaina just rolled her eyes and continued.

"How are you back, Marik?" Allaina questioned.

Marik was quiet for a moment, before speaking.

"I assume you know of the deal that Malik and King Aiden have?" he questioned. We both nodded, insisting he continued.

"Well, there was a catch to Malik getting his own body. Since our souls _were _connected, I in retrospect had to get my own body too. But now, our souls are completely separate. Like the good side and the bad side, completely condensed into two separate bodies." he explained. Ah. So I was right in thinking that Marik was the catch. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

Another question struck my mind first.

"But what if Malik was to lose his body? Would you lose yours as well?" I asked him, my tone filled with worry. Marik was quiet again.

"Marik?" I questioned, my worry sky-rocketing. He didn't answer again.

"Damn it, Marik! Answer her!" Allaina demanded, marching up to him. "If Malik doesn't succeed, will you lose your body too?"

Marik nodded his head slowly.

"Unless Adrian is kind enough to allow me to keep my body, no. I cannot keep my body if Malik does not succeed in his mission. _When _he doesn't succeed." he said, sending a very pointed look towards Allaina. She glared back.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to live on while you just... go away again!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "That's just awful!"

"Allaina, if Malik gets to you, he gets to Skylar! If he gets to keep his body, not only you, but Skylar and the kids are _doomed. _So don't you dare go and do anything stupid!" Marik snarled at her. "I am counting on you to keep Skylar and the children safe when I cannot."

"When you can't? When can't you?" Allaina asked in confusion. "Aren't you staying with us?"

Marik thought for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"For tonight. A few days at the most. Malik probably figures that I am with you guys, and that would make it easier for him to track you guys." Marik explained. My brow furrowed.

"But..." I started quietly. "I just got you back. How could you leave again?" My tone became ugly at the end.

"Skye..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't _Skye _me, Marik!" I said, my tone becoming sharper. Allaina stared at me, but I didn't blame her. "You can't just come in, tell a little girl," I pointed at Alex, my voice rising, "that you're her _daddy,_ then just walk out! Do you realize how much it has sucked to not have any parents? If you leave, you'll leave two children without at least a fatherly figure in their lives! I can't do everything, Marik! I have raised them the best I could, but, like I said, there are a few things that I can't do as a mother!"

Marik stared at me for a moment, before shaking his head.

"It's not like I'll be around for much longer." he said in a quieter voice. "Once King Aiden gets impatient, he'll destroy Malik. And me too, since I'm a part of this too. Then he'll send someone else, or he'll come for Allaina himself."

"Then at least spend the time you have left with the kids," I said, my eyes tearing up and my throat closed. "Let them experience what it's like to have a real father, even if just for awhile."

"Skye, you can always find someone else," Marik said, soothingly. "You can get over me."

"NO!" I snarled, turning to my full height on him. "Marik, I _love _you still! I had to lose you once already!" my voice quieted. "Besides. How can I love a man when I couldn't trust him with these kinds of memories?"

Marik didn't answer. Allaina didn't say anything either, instead turning towards the girls.

"Why don't we go and brush our teeth while Mommy and Daddy talk a little more?" she suggested, grabbing the toiletry bag. Her eyes cut back to us, and she gave us the barest of a nod. Trust Allaina, to think to give us the privacy to talk. I mean, she'll probably be listening, but the kids do not need to hear any of this.

"Marik..." I said quietly. "Trust me, I've tried. I have tried to get over my feelings for you, but they have never died." I chuckled humorlessly. "Neither has any of the memories of what happened. I still have nightmares, you know."

Marik was silent, instead pulling me into his arms. Memories, horrible, haunted memories flooded into my mind, and I started to sob.

Crying still, I buried my face into Marik's shoulder again, letting the stress and tears out onto his shirt.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Don't be silent readers!**


End file.
